X-Men: Speedster
by AviRimor
Summary: The X-Men get a new member. He's...different to say the least.
1. Chapter 1- New Member

Don't own X-Men. Don't own X-Men, Star Wars or Star Trek characters or anything belongs to its rightful owners. Or Meerkat Manor. Or Superman or any copyrighted music mentioned in this story.

...

Utopia

Senior Conference Room

Cyclops had called for a meeting of senior X-Men to discuss what they planned to do in response to the X-Men numbers being smaller due to the Schism and how to respond to current and future threats.

After they had all arrived and as Scott was about to speak, a young man who looked to be the same age as Hope appeared in the room. He's wearing a red and yellow hat along with a red jacket unzipped and wearing a yellow shirt along with yellow pants and shoes. "Who are you!" Scott demanded to know from the stranger that had suddenly appeared in the Conference Room.

"Name's Speedster. I call myself due to that I can run super fast. My real name is Chuck. Yeah I'm Chuck not Chucky the creepy doll from those movies. Oh yeah I'm a mutant." He said really fast.

The last sentence surprised the assembled X-Men. "What do you want Chuck?" Storm asked calmly. "What do I want? Oh yeah now I remember! I want to stay here and join the X-Men!" He said very loudly and once again quickly.

"Why has Cerebra not detected you before?'' Magneto asked the strange Mutant. "The reason for that I will explain in my rather short and painful story. I am not from this Earth or this reality for that matter. I only recently arrive here. I come another Earth and reality. Well due to various reasons not only is my home world destroyed but the reality my Earth is from is also destroyed. And so I'm the only survivor of my planet and reality. In a way I'm like Superman except without tights. Also we stop being remotely alike when he finds his cousin, so he's stop being the only survivor of Krypton."

"I feel like running!" And he starts running super faster around the Conference Room. "I don't need my college education or my powers to tell you he's koo-koo." Emma said as she watched Speedster run super fast multiple times around the table in the conference room. Then suddenly he left and came back with a bowl of cereal. "Kookoo for cocoa puffs!" He said quickly jumping up and down before he ate the cereal and then left and came back resuming his running around the table. "Could he be Deadpool in disguise?" Namor said. And suddenly Chuck stopped running. He then ran up to Namor. "He's my idol." Chuck says to Namor. "Well then you have a terrible choice in idols." Namor said not understanding why he see's Deadpool as his idol. "Take that back!" Chuck says pointing a finger at Namor. "No." Namor says to Chuck. Chuck acting on an impulse and anger grabs Namor and before Namor can react Chuck throws him out a window.

"Paraphrasing the words of my idol "Fight, Fight, Yay,Yay!" He said jumping up and down and then runs out of the broken window and goes to let everybody know about his fight with Namor. "Scott shouldn't we stop this before it gets out of hand?" Asked a concern Storm. "We could stop it...But I want to see what Chuck can do in a fight." Scott said in response to Storm's question. "And this has nothing to do with you wanting to see Namor get the crap beat out of him?" Hope asked with a smirk. "Nope." Scott responded with a smile.

The other residents of Utopia were quickly informed by Chuck about his fight with Namor and decides they decide to go watch along with the Atlanteans. They quickly Scott told them not to get involved in the fight. They as well decided on taking bets on who would win the fight.

As Namor tried to get back on his after having been thrown through the window, he noticed everybody on the Utopia was watching as were the Atlanteans. As Namor was almost on his feet again Chuck ran behind him and did a sweep kick causing Namor to land on his face. Chuck then ran a few feet away waiting for Namor to get back on his feet.

After Namor got back on his feet, Chuck runs in front of him. Namor attempts to punch Chuck. But Chuck moves out-of-the-way. Chuck then leaves comes back with a boom box and is now wearing yellow-hammer pants and a red vest and a red fez. Fez's are cool. He then presses a button on the boom box playing U Can't Touch This and is singing and dancing along with the song. 'I will not be beaten by this buffoon!' Namor says mentally before flying toward Chuck."Hey fish-boy! Try and catch me if you can!" He said dodging the Sub-Mariner's attack and then dived into the ocean. Chuck swam for a bit before he saw some fish. "Hi fishies." Chuck said to some fish before they swam away.

Suddenly Namor grabbed Chuck. 'I got you!' Namor says mentally to himself. 'Actually I got you.' Chuck somehow says in Namor's mind before Chucks slams the back of his head into Namor's face. Chuck then elbows Namor. Namor is to busy dealing the pain to swim away to avoid being pulled into a spinning vortex created by Chuck spinning.

On the surface

"What do you think is happening?" Asked Colossus as Namor and Chuck had been under the water for a few minutes Suddenly vortex of spinning water formed and soon spit Namor out on Utopia's beach. Soon the vortex of spinning water stopped and a wet Chuck started walking towards Namor. By the time Chuck got to Namor as he was walking not running, Namor was standing but tired.

"Hey Namor." Chuck said with a smile. "What?" Namor said before he threw up his lunch. "Look Sue Storms naked!" He yelled. Namor finished wiping the barf off his face looked but Sue wasn't there. By the time he looked back at Chuck, he was standing right in front of him. And then Chuck kicked Namor where it hurts the most. "Oooh!" Said several X-Men and some Atlanteans in unison. "Right in the royal jewels!" Somebody shouted, as Namor fell to his knees. Suddenly Chuck left and came back wearing a yellow banana costume. He's also holding for some unknown reason peanut butter and jelly along with a baseball bat. Chucks swings the bat and then hit's Namor with such force that it sent him flying for several miles before he hit the ocean and breaks the bat nearly in half. "He's going! He's going! He's gone! And the crowd goes wild!" Chucks shouts dropping the now broken bat.

Several X-Men did clap or cheer while some of the Atlanteans were openly laughing at their king's misfortune. Scott was trying his best not to laugh but he couldn't stop. "Chuck can you go get Namor?" Scott said laughing his ass off. "Yes,sir!" Chucks shouts while saluting Scott then running off to go find Namor who was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Chuck soon enough finds Namor and brings him back and throws him on the ground hard. "What that necessary?" Magik asks him. "No. But it was fun."

Scott finally manages to stop laughing, and looks at Namor then Chuck. "Everyone this is Chuck. Also he go by the name Speedster for now obvious reasons. He's also now a member of the X-Men and the newest part of the Extinction Team." Chuck is jumping up and down from the excitement of now being a X-Men. "Woohoo!Time for a victory lap or laps." He quickly does several victory laps.

"What's the Extinction Team?" Storm asked very concern due to the name of the team. "Simple the most powerful X-Men being part of a team that will prevent the extinction of humanity as many times as necessary and continue to do so. And as well make people realize they need mutants." Storm is still not convinced about the name. "That name will only make people more afraid of us." Storm says voicing what everyone is thinking. "True. But there already afraid of us and if there not they'll attack us and Logan's school." Scott says.

Storm doesn't respond but she still has her doubts about Scott new team but she doesn't saying else on the subject. "So we wait and do what we normally do until the world needs us to save them?" Magneto asks Scott. "Exactly." Scott says as goes to get some food. "Oh Chuck take Namor to Sick Lab. Hope would you mind showing him around Utopia?" He asks the speedster and the redhead. "Sure." She says shrugging her shoulders before leaving with Chuck to show him where Sick Bay was. The X-Men and Atlanteans dispersed to talk about the fight and to collect their winnings or pay up if they lost a bet.

**...**

**Utopia**

**Sick Bay**

"So this is sick bay. Where's Bones? I want to annoy him." Chuck says as he puts Namor on a bed as robots created by the X-Club come and see what they can do for fish boy. "Chuck, Star Trek is fictional." Hope says to her insane friend. "Does too and I'll prove it. Also you owe me a taco." Chuck says as he starts searching his jacket for something. "If you can prove it I'll get you one hundred taco's. But when I'm proven right you owe a hundred bucks." Hope says confident that she can't lose this bet.

"Found it!" Chuck shouts pulling out a Starfleet combadge. Chuck clicks and says "Scotty beam me up!" Chuck is instantly beamed up to the Enterprise which is temporarily in this reality. Chuck beams back down a minute later wearing a mexican sombrero and a poncho. He also now has magnificent mustache. "Thank you Avi for this magnificent mustache." Chuck says twirling his mustache.

Hope doesn't even try to understand what just happened. Chuck runs past her and a few seconds later is standing beside her. "Don't need to take me on a tour. Hey I'm hungry. Let's go eats." Chuck suggests. "Why not." Hope says as she and Chuck and go to the cafeteria.

"So is Deadpool really your idol?" Hope asks as get close to the cafeteria. "Yes. Why wouldn't my father be my idol?" He asks causing Hope to stop dead in her tracks. "Deadpool is your father!" She shouts at the blond. Chuck turns to look at her. "Nope Darth Vader is." Chuck says with a smile. "You know what, knowing you either one could be your father." The redhead says as she walks by Speedster. "Anything is possible." Chuck says following her.

Cafeteria

Hope watches as Chuck finishes his thirtieth just beef taco. "Where do you put it all?" She says in amazement. "Well I am eating for two." He says as he takes a bite out of a taco. "You're a guy and you're not pregnant." She says as finishes his current taco. "Never said I was. Must resist!" He suddenly shouts for no apparent reason. "Are you okay?" Hope asks concern. Chuck doesn't respond and instead shouts "Must resist! I can't!" Chuck shouts as he grabs a taco and throws it at Boom-Boom hitting her head. "Who threw that!" She yells looking around as she tries to get the taco meat out of her hair.

"I did!" Chuck says loudly waving at Tabitha. "Are you going to apologize?" She asks her fellow mutant. "I will never apologize! As well I regret nothing!" Chucks shouts as he dodges a donut that explodes and covers hope in jelly. Hope in retaliation grabs a conveniently placed pie and throws it at Hope who ducks and instead the pie hits Velocidad. Chuck runs up to a plate full of meat balls. "Taste my meaty balls!" Chuck shouts as begins rapidly throwing meatballs at anyone and everyone.

Soon enough everyone in the cafeteria is throwing food at everybody else. This goes on for a while until Cyclops walks in and gets hit in the face with a cake. "Stop!" He shouts while Frost laughs a bit as cake falls . Everybody freezes except Hope who takes advantage this to slap a cherry pie into Tabitha's face.

"Who caused this mess!" Cyclops shouts as wipes cake from his face. Chuck moves at super speed for five seconds and the mess that was the cafeteria is now gone replaced with a clean cafeteria. "What mess? I don't see any mess. Anybody else see a mess? Cause I don't see a mess. I don't see chess either." Chuck says not seeing any mess. "I don't see any mess." Several X-Men say in unison. "Alright. Carry on." Scott says grumbling as he walks away as Emma leans against the cafeteria wall. "Chuck may I have a word with you in private." Emma says to Chuck.

Chuck shrugs his shoulders in agreement. "Bye Hope. Tabs." Chuck says as he follows Emma out of the cafeteria. "I will get you back for the pie." Tabitha says as she walks by Hope. "Bring it." Hope says smirking.

Emma's Office

Emma walks into the office and sit's in her comfy black chair while Chuck lies on a couch. "I had a fun childhood. My father being Deadpool insure that there was never a shortage of people who wanted him dead. So there was never a shortage of playmates for me when dad would come over. They would always die. Dad taught where to stab a person so that I could kill quickly and efficiently. I remember one spring when I was in Ohio with my mom. Dad visited. He brought hordes of zombies with him as well. So I created an army of plants and led the plants to victory over the walkers. One time I shot down T-rex's piloting F-16's with an alien anti-aircraft gun. Did you know T-Rex taste like chicken?" Chuck says telling Emma about his rather unique childhood.

"No I didn't know that. You said something your mom. Mind telling me about her?" She asks him. This wasn't what she had wanted to talk about, but she was a little bit interested in Chuck's life. "Don't remember much about her. I do remember she called herself a queen. Owned a company. She had own unique brand of dry wit. Wore clothes that left nothing to the imagination. She was a mutant. She had plastic surgery. Liked the color white. Can't really remember anything else about her." Chuck says telling a few facts about his mother. Emma's left eye is starting to twitch after she figure's who's Chuck's mother is. "Chuck. Please leave." She says respectfully. "Sure." Chuck says getting off the couch. "Nice talk. Let's do it again." Chuck says as he leaves the room. "I need a drink." Emma groans to herself as she has a bottle of Scotch and cup and some ice cubes float over to where she is.

Emma is wishing as she drinks that she could just forget what Chuck said.

...

Chuck's an OC I created.

**Rise of the Penguins Part 1 -Dribble that I thought of  
Utopia  
Chuck is currently watching Animal Planet. His favorite show on Animal Planet is Meerkat Manor. Chuck had even went to the San Diego Zoo to buy a plush Meerkat toy with a cute safari hat and backpack. Which he is holding tightly as he watches a rival group of Meerkat's, the Zappa's attack the Whiskers when the power goes out. "Ah!" Chuck shouted frantically as he's freaking out about not seeing what happens to the Whiskers. "What if the power goes out permanently like in that show! No more Meerkats! No more ice cream! NO MORE INTERNET PORN!" Chuck shouts freaking out. Chucks runs back and forward holding Aurora the Meerkat safari explorer. Chucks then remembers all those smart people on Utopia and goes visit them, hoping they have a solution to Chuck's dilemma.  
X-Lab  
Rather than knocking on the metal door and waiting for it to be opened like a normal person, Chuck kicks the metal door sending it flying into a wall. Chuck walks into the lab, while the scientists are wondering what the hell is going on. "Fix this! Chuck demands while holding Aurora. "We don't know how to." Dr. Nemesis says while deciding against telling the psycho that is Chuck, that the power going out was caused by an X-Club experiment. "I like Meerkats. There cute. Funny. However you four are not. So bring the Meerkats back or face the wrath of Aurora!" Chuck shouts holding Aurora above himself. 'Need to get rid of him. But how? That's it!' Dr. Nemesis thinks mentally as he comes up with a way to get rid of Chuck. "Chuck I hear penguins on the Falkland Islands are both cute and funny. While you are there will bring the power back." Dr. Nemesis suggests to Chuck. Chuck runs up to Nemesis and hands him Aurora and then leaves with his destination being the Falkland Islands. "Alright! His attention span is short! So we need the power back on soon before he gets back." Nemesis says to his fellow scientist who start working on a solution for the power.**

...  
Deadpool from another reality is Chuck's father. Sometimes even I wonder how I come up with the plots I do.  
...


	2. Chapter 2- Death of a Speedster

Chuck: The writer of this story does not own X-Men or any other characters mentioned in this story that are legal copyrighted trademarks or property? I don't really know.

Utopia

"What's that?'' Hope asks looking at the sky. "The sky?" Chuck replies as he looks up the sky. "Not the sky. What's falling from the sky." She says pointing at something on fire falling to the earth. "A Chengdu J-20 but on fire and falling apart." He says to Hope's shock. "How do you know that?" As she had largely assume him to be an idiot. "I take an interest in anything that can kill people.'' Chuck says while staring at the plummeting fifth generation jet that was on fire. "It seems to be moving even faster." Hope notices. Chuck notices this and also realizes by doing the math, yes Chuck is proficient in math, that the plane will crash-land where Hope and Chuck are.

So Chuck grabs Hope surprising her and runs as fast he can away from what will become the impact site and shouts "Incoming!" Just as the jet crashes. Utopia shakes from the impact. The support beam that also doubles as New Atlantis suffers structural damage but not enough to cause New Atlantis or Utopia to be in danger. Chuck while still holding Hope walked toward the crash site. "You can put me down." Hope said to Chuck. Chuck complied and put her carefully down as the X-Men and some Atlanteans came to see what the hell was going on. As they walked slowly toward the fighter careful in case the pilot was hostile.

The pilot kicked off the canopy and then proceeded to fall and land face first in the sand. He then attempts to stand without falling. He then shouts "Let's do it again!" While Hope realizes who this is. The man standing before them is Deadpool aka The Merc with the Mouth, The Regenerating Degenerate, and The Crimson Comedian. When the older X-Men saw it was Deadpool they knew their day to hell. "What do you want Deadpool?" Scott asks the mercenary.

"To see my son of course!" He shouts and then proceeds to hug Hope. Hope responds the way any mutant teenage girl would to a creep hugging you. She quicks Deadpool where it hurts and then proceeds to use an optic blast on him pushing him into the fighter which explodes. The falling pieces of metal are stopped from hurting anyone by Magneto. Chuck is thinking about this is his most exciting morning on this Earth and that Deadpool needs glasses.

"That was rude and uncalled for. I will now roll in the sand and scream in pain from being on fire." Deadpool then proceeds to do what he said. "You hugged me without my permission. I think I was justified in my reaction." Hope says to Deadpool who is not even listening as he rolls in the sand until the fire is gone. He then proceeds to make a sand angel.

"So dad from this reality, how's life?" Chuck asks his father. "Same old. Same old. Breaking the fourth wall. Annoying the badger as much as I can. Still trying to become Hokage. Believe it!" He shouts while giving a thumbs up pose. "Why isn't he in the loony bin?" Pixie asks no one in particular.

"He would simply escape. And probably drive the asylum staff insane from listening to him." Cyclops says sighing. "So the only reason you're here is to see Chuck? No other reasons?" Scott asks the Merc. "Sure. Let's go with that! I have no ulterior motives." Deadpool says while trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I would normally kick you off Utopia, but I guess you can stay. For now. Just don't...who I am kidding. Of course you're gonna cause trouble. Just keep the damage to a minimum." Scott says to Deadpool. "Yes,sir!" Deadpool shouts while Scott shakes his head and leaves. The rest of Utopia's inhabitant's soon disperse.

"So son from another reality. Ever had... a chimichanga?" Deadpool asks Chuck. Chuck thinks about it before he answers. "Nope." Chuck says to the merc. "Other me did not know what he was missing. Chimichanga's are the food of the gods. It's man's greatest creation besides guns, video games and porn." Deadpool says to Chuck.

"Okay let's go to the cafeteria then." Chuck says to Deadpool. "That's the spirit. You coming Red?" He asks Hope. "Sure. Might as well make sure you don't cause any damage or steal anything." She replies. "What you don't trust me?" Deadpool acting shocked. "Nope." Hope replies with a deadpan look on her face. "You wound me Hope! You truly wound me!" Deadpool says as he puts his hands over where he believed his heart was. He wasn't exactly sure after a few abductions by aliens. E.T had moved some of his organs around.

"Don't tempt me." Hope says as she glares at Deadpool. "While I'd love to see you fight and the readers of FanFiction would like to see that, don't we have chimichangas to eat?" Chuck says hoping to defuse the current situation. "You're right. Those chimichangas won't eat themselves. So you realize too that we are all fictional characters that exist for the purpose of entertaining people. Good. Yo writer dude! I demand Death as my girlfriend!" Deadpool screams at the sky.

Five seconds later he's in a pink tutu. "What?" Hope simply says summing up her reaction to what's going on. "Does this Tutu make my ass look big?" Deadpool in tutu asks. Both Chuck and Hope look away not wanting to be scarred for life. Well at least not Hope. Chuck's already crazy but he keeps it under control. "I'll take that as a no." Deadpool says as he go's to the cafeteria. Chuck and Hope follow him.

Time-skip

2012

The Moon

Hope slowly opened her eyes and looked around seeing that she was still on the moon but no Chuck. The last thing she remembers was apologizing for what was about to happen. She then blacked out.

Hope then started to hear a beeping sound. Looking around she found the source to be some device she had never seen before. She picks it up and a hologram of Chuck appear.

"Hey Hope. If you're viewing this then I'm dead. Which sucks." Hologram Chuck says to Hope's shock.

"My plan was this. Knock you out with that sleeping gas then become the host of the Phoenix instead of you. I already have a piece of the Phoenix so I can control it long enough that I can destroy along with myself. That's the unfortunate part of my plan. I don't live. Why did I do it? Because why should you become a slave to the Phoenix? Your important, not me. You're a symbol. I'm just a nutjob." Hologram Chuck as he starts pacing.

'Why do people keep dying for me?' Hope asks herself as Holo Chuck resumes speaking. "I give my life so you can truly start enjoying yours. You deserve to enjoy life especially considering everything you've gone through. Considering the fact that you're an X-Men you probably won't be able to enjoy life to its fullest. You'll have to save the world on occasion. I knew when I became a X-Men my life span was not going to be long. I've accepted that fact. I wish things had turn out different but things don't always go our way. I'm not good at doing this stuff. I just wanted to say...Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Holo Chuck says as he wiped some tears away.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad I had you as a friend. You made these last few months great. So I hope you have a good life. Also you're probably sad but don't be sad. Be happy!" Holo Chuck says then disappears. A holo vid of the Don't Be Be Happy song plays.

Hope smiles and starts laughing. ''Thank you Chuck." She says out loud.

...

Another Realm

Uatu watched Hope through his special Plasma TV. "That was a downer ending. Especially with no new mutants." Uatu says to a man wearing all red. "Don't be so sure Uatu." The man says to the Watcher. "What makes you say that Red?" Uatu asks Red. "I just know." Red says giving a cryptic answer and disappears slowly. "I guess we shall see then." Uatu says as watches Hope.

...

I'll openly admit not the best chapter and not a good chapter. But there will be a sequel.


End file.
